The University of Virginia School of Medicine is firmly committed to the continued growth and improvement of the animal resources program of the Department of Comparative Medicine, which it has charged with the responsibility for providing comprehensive support and services for the biomedical research and teaching programs of the school. The purpose of this application is to seek funds which will enable the Department to maintain AAALAC accreditation and comply with the guidelines established in the DHEW NIH "Guide for the Care and Use of Laboratory Animals" (No. 80-23 (1985)); to improve animal health and efficiency of animal care and to ensure that the Department continues to meet its responsibilities as charged by the administration. The funds requested will permit the Department to achieve these objectives by amplifying animal facilities now is use and replacing obsolete animal care equipment.